gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lissa
Lissa is the younger sister of Chrom and one of the main characters of Fire Emblem: Awakening. She doesn't really do anything, but she appears in some of the cutscenes, she gets a lot of screentime, and, most importantly, Owain's her son, so that's got to count for something. Lissa in Awakening It's really difficult to write about Lissa's role in Awakening considering she doesn't actually do anything. She's a princess and one of Chrom's Shepherds, but she's really just there for Chrom to play off of her. The extent of her involvement in the plot is when Risen almost kill her until "Marth" saves her, and... that's about it. Otherwise, she just takes a backseat while Chrom (and to a lesser extent, Robin and Lucina) does everything. Even the events leading up to Emmeryn's death are caused by freaking Vaike. Lissa just provides a reaction shot when everything happens. Chrom's the one who undergoes the development. But that's not where it ends. See, the Valm arc happens next, and it focuses on Chrom with a bit of Say'ri and Virion. Not much with regards to Lissa, Lucina, or even Robin. And then does she even appear in the Grimleal arc? On the other hand, Lissa takes center stage for exactly one map: Owain's paralogue. Yeah. Maribelle also gets one for Brady, and her being captured (once more, thanks to Vaike) is what causes Emmeryn's death. So that's two Shepherds more important than Lissa. Sumia probably is too as Chrom's canon wife and per the cutscene where she saves his life. She's about as important as Frederick, Sully, Miriel, Stahl, Kellam, and Ricken. Ricken. Yeah. Elice, Julia, Eirika, and Mist are all sisters to lords, and they're all important to their respective main plots. Hell, Elise is definitely more important than Lissa in any route, and Sakura's probably more important too despite not doing anything in Birthright or Conquest (outside of one chapter). Lissa in Fates In the Before Awakening DLC that we don't talk about, Lissa makes a short appearance. It's pretty garbage DLC for a number of reasons, but at least Lissa can have conversations with her son and granddaughter (see the family section). It'd be better to take the DLC as non-canon for a number of reasons, but since Heroes (which is also non-canon but generally refers to canon events) has referenced it through Frederick, it probably is canon, unfortunately. So Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick fought with Corrin and co. against Vallites just before they found Robin. Which I think is also a retcon. Lissa in Heroes She also appears in the intro to Heroes with Camilla, Lucina, and Xander. Fittingly, Camilla's about as relevant to the plot as she is while Xander and Lucina both at least pretend to be relevant to their respective plots. She's also a huge meme because of the face she makes in her attacking pose. Also, in the healers gauntlet, she defeated Mist, her likely inspiration (see the archetype section), only to lose to Priscilla, who ultimately lost to Elise, the superior imouto. That's about all, really. She's not a threatening hero in the game or anything, and she doesn't have a role in the plot outside of maybe a line or two in one of the Awakening chapters. Hey, just like her role in-game! Lissa in Warriors She appears in Warriors alone with Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Frederick, Cordelia, and Robin again. Considering Warriors' Awakening section looks to follow the beginning of the original game (if not a little befoer that), she should get a few lines, which is more than she can say about her role in the rest of the game. Although she does wield and axe, which means the pre-release NUNSWITHAXES meme returned. Also, some people seem to think we got her intead of Hector since there can only be one infantry axe wielder even though we have countless sword-users. Is She Delicate? As a matter of fact, she's not. Endgame On the FE boards, Lissa is commonly shipped with GameFAQs user Endgame (known for coining HSOWA and hating anything Nintendo that's remotely recent, from Iwata, the man who saved Nintendo after Yamauchi messed up with the 64 and the Gamecube, to Gen V of Pokemon and the post-Kaga Fire Emblem games). This is because Endgame hated her from day 1, or something. And he takes every opportunity he can get on any board where she comes up (and even some where she doesn't) to discuss how much he hates her and how terrible she is. His thoughts on the matter are as follows: Lissa's Archetype Lissa is commonly ociated with the Wrys archetype. Both are clerics who join in the first chapter in their original games. That's about where the similarities end since Wrys has more appearances in the series and does more involving the plot than she does. While she does fit the general archetype, she actually better fits what Path of Radiance established as Mist's sub-archetype. To elaborate: *FE9 - Mist *FE13 - Lissa *FE14 - Elise, Sakura it must be noted that 10 is a sequel, and 11, 12, and 15 are remakes. Regardless, it's pretty clear that Lissa's part of a trend that Mist started of being a cleric who serves as the younger sister to the main lord, appears in several cutscenes, is marked as essential, and is "plot relevant." Mist and Elise are definitely the two more important of the archetype, but that doesn't change that it's still there. However, because Lissa is caught between the starter and two more popular versions and is probably the least relevant out of all four of them, she's always going to be a member of this sub-archetype and nothing more. All she has going for her is memes. And that you probably married her on your first playthrough of Awakening. Her Family Lissa has a rather extensive family tree. Her lineage can be traced all the way back to Marth (actually Sigurd and whoever his ancestor is, according to Tiki), a descendant of Anri's brother Marcelus and son of Cornelius and Liza. From them came Elice, who ended up with Merric, and Marth and Caeda, from whom Lissa descended. Born as the youngest of three children to her nameless father who did some stuff that kickstarted the first arc a while back, Lissa is part of a huge family. She has a sister-in-law in Sumia, two nieces in Cynthia and Lucina, and a son in Owain. She is also potentially a mother or aunt to Morgan, depending on whether Robin is her husband or brother-in-law. She can also potentially wed any first generation male who isn't a Robin ual, but Robin remains her only potential brother-in-law. Seems pretty simple, right? Well, that's when Fates came in. Owain, now going by Odin, has a daughter named Ophelia. And she's straight-up Owain's daughter, no alternate future garbage involved. (She even has the brand, but thanks to plot-force, she brings this up only to drop it upon meeting Lissa in the DLC.) Which means that the chances that a second Ophelia will eventually be born are pretty much nonexistent because of the way genetics work (not that that's a bad thing), which would mean Ophelia isn't technically Lissa's granddaughter, but that's irrelevant since IS seems to forget about that stuff half the time anyway. But it gets better! In addition to the daughter-in-law who is Owain's wife, she can potentially have either a grandson in Kana (not in the localization) or a great grandson in Kana. And they all descend from Marth. Yeah. Trivia *Lissa technically isn't a grandmother since Owain's from an alternate future in the same way that Lucina, despite being Chrom's daughter, isn't Chrom's daughter. *The "I am not delicate" quote is probably Lissa's most famous line, and it's referenced several times in Heroes. *She placed 56th in the Choose Your Legends poll. For reference, Masked Marth did better. Not Lucina, but her disguised persona. With regards to Awakening's females in its popularity poll, she placed 11th, behind such fan favorites as Cherche, Olivia, and Morgan. Nintendo Dream had a poll where she placed 7th overall, but it also had a rather small number of participants. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Royalty Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Memes Category:More Female Characters Category:Waifus Category:Lolis Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Anime Category:Shepherds Category:Siblings Category:Waifu Emblem Characters